1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data networking. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-function access point deployed within a data network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various standards have been developed to allow the transmission of high speed data over existing home wiring. For example, the home phone networking alliance (“HPNA”) has developed standards for delivering high speed Internet Protocol (“IP”) data over telephone lines in the home. The current specification, HPNA 2.0, provides for a 10 Mbps data network over existing RJ-11 telephone wiring. A variant of HPNA is HPNA-C in which similar protocols are used, but the home's coaxial wiring is used as a physical media rather than phone lines. Similar digital networks have been developed to use the home's AC wiring within the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands.
In addition, a variety of wireless home networking standards have been developed over the past several years. For example, the IEEE 802.11b standard specifies a wireless networking protocol with a data transfer rate of up to 11 Mbps, whereas the IEEE 802.11a standard specifies a protocol with a data transfer rate of up to 54 Mbps. Computers and peripherals equipped with wireless adapters connect to the wireless network through a wireless “access point.” The wireless access point is also typically coupled to a wired LAN using an integrated Ethernet controller and/or to a high speed Internet connection such as a DSL or cable modem.
Bandwidth decreases as a computer moves further away from an access point. Thus, in order to guarantee some minimum level of bandwidth, multiple access points must be distributed throughout a particular area (e.g., within a user's home or office). When multiple access points are distributed in this manner, computers and peripherals connect to those access points which provide the highest bandwidth.
Given the fact that the same telephone wiring is used for both voice and high speed data in an HPNA network, it would be beneficial to develop a telephony device which includes both standard telephony technology and access point technology, thereby allowing external devices to connect to the HPNA network via the access point technology.